


A bitter photograph.

by Dannihalu



Series: Our Photograph [1]
Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Fluff, M/M, Photographs, Photography, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dannihalu/pseuds/Dannihalu
Summary: Ketika Wonpil Jatuh cinta untuk pertama kali nya dan juga kehilangan dunia nya di saat bersamaanShort Fiction in Series; Our PhotographDi tulis dalan Bahasa Indonesia non Baku (also English Slip a bit). Mohon Maaf atas Typo yang ada.
Relationships: Kim Wonpil/Park Jaehyung | Jae
Series: Our Photograph [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1766425
Kudos: 3





	A bitter photograph.

Wonpil ga pernah tau rasanya jatuh cinta. Dari dia lahir sampe dia dewasa, yang dia sayang cuma orang tua nya, Mas nya Sungjin, sama 2 sahabat nya Dowoon dan Jinyoung. 

Tapi semua berubah tahun lalu, ketika dia menginjak 25 tahun.

Wonpil yang kerja di sebuah perusahaan media ga pernah ngira apa berencana buat jatuh cinta, dan perasaan nya dalem banget sama seorang fotografer, Jae. 

Wonpil ga tau mulai dari mana, entah mulai dari mereka pertama kali ketemu atau pas mereka mulai kerja bareng. Yang dia tau Jae selalu ada dipikran dia mau dia ngapain aja. 

Wonpil happy when Jae's around, he love when Jae smile. He never know that Fall In Love make all look so beautiful on his eyes.

"This is so.....beautiful ." Wonpil bilang pas liat foto yang di tunjukin Jae. 

"Aku ambil pas lagi di tanah Jawa. The angle is exactly the same with the old one." Jae bilang sambil nunjukin foto yang di ambil tahun 80an. Sudut yang sama, kota yang sama di tahun yang berbeda.

Wonpil duduk di sofa apartemen yang di sewa Jae selama dia menetap disana. 6 bulan. 

Jae terkenal suka keliling dunia, dia ga pernah menetap di satu kota lebih dari 2 bulan dan di kota ini, di tempat Wonpil bekerja, juga kebetulan tempat Jae di lahirkan. Dia menetap selama 6 bulan karena tuntutan proyek yang harus dia selesaikan. 

"Do you like it?" Jae tanya. 

Wonpil ngangguk pelan. 

"Not as much as I like you." Wonpil bilang trus noleh ke Jae. 

Jae senyum. "Pil, Aku pergi besok pagi, penerbangan pertama." Jae bilang. 

"Hm, I know." Wonpil ngalihin pandangan nya dari Jae dan liat ke langit langit apartemen. 

Mereka diem beberapa saat. Wonpil ga tau apa yang ada dipikran Jae, yang Wonpil tau, dia ga akan bisa liat Jae lagi setelah ini. 

Mau ga mau Wonpil harus mengakhiri perasaan nya ke Jae. Karena Jae ga akan balik ke kota itu lagi, dia bakal keliling dunia dan ga ada yang tau dimana hari berikutnya dia berada.

"I will going home." Wonpil bilang, dia jalan ke pintu tanpa ngeliat Jae. 

"Thank You. For everything." Jae bilang. 

Wonpil cuma ngangguk, tanpa noleh lagi dan keluar dari pintu kamar apartemen Jae.

Dia diem selama jalan ke parkiran mobil nya, sampe dia masuk mobil. 

Then something hit him. He just being rejected in a cruel way by his first love. No yes, no a No, no Thank you even I am sorry. He just said he will go. It's unanswered rejection. And This is his first broken heart.

Wonpil cuma diem ngeliat ke depan dengan pandangan kosong. Dia pengen nangis, dia mau teriak tapi semua nya tertahan. Sedih, sakit hati, marah tapi yang bisa dia lakuin cuma natap kosong ke depan.

Wonpil ga pengen sadar, dia ga mau mikir apa apa, karena tiap kali dia sadar dari lamunan nya, dadanya kerasa sesak banget. 

Wonpil nyalain mesin mobil nya, dia yang suka nyetir sambil dengerin musik kali ini pengen mobil nya sepi tanpa suara.

Dengan selamat Wonpil sampe di depan rumah nya, dia matiin mesin mobil nya tapi dia ga keluar.

30 menit dari tempat Jae, 30 menit dia tau dia ga akan ketemu Jae, 30 menit dari dia merasakan sakit hati. 

Wonpil ngerasain dada nya sakit, sesak dan pelan dia ngerasain pipi nya basah. Dia ngerasa marah karena dengan bodoh ngebiarin dirinya jatuh cinta, ngerasa bego karena ga memohon Jae buat menetap dan ngerasa bersalah karena ngebiarin hati nya sakit tanpa berusaha.

Wonpil nangis di dalem mobil, gimana pun dia berusaha ngehapus air mata nya, itu ga akan berhenti. Makin dia berusaha berhenti makin sakit dada nya. 

Wonpil keluar dari mobil nya dalam keadaan bener bener ancur. Dia masuk ke rumah dan liat 2 orang room mate nya duduk di sofa ngeliatin dia.

"Hey what happen?" Dowoon tanya.

Jinyoung jalan ke arah nya, dia pegang tangan Wonpil. Wonpil sandarin kepala nya ke bahu Jinyoung.

"I never know that lose someone gonna be this hurt." Wonpil bilang dan tangisan nya ga berhenti. "Please stop this hurt, it's hurt so much. Please make it stop! I beg you please make this stop." 

Wonpil memohon dengan pilu. Dia ga cuma kehilangan Jae, Wonpil sudah kehilangan hatinya dan dunia nya. 

Jinyoung dan Dowoon ga bisa bantu apapun, mereka tau Wonpil harus ngelewatin masa ini. 

"I can't going through this hurt, please stop it." Wonpil memohon lagi.

But there no one of them can't do, Wonpil need accept that and move on. 


End file.
